Shadow
by GilandThatz
Summary: I don't even wanna try writing a summary. Contains some language and some violence
1. Default Chapter

GT: I do not own Jak and Daxter but I do own Xander and Kylie.  
  
Chapter 1: The Reason Why You Never to Play Video Games at Night  
  
"Xander! Go to sleep!" A dirty blond haired girl says standing at the doorway of a darkened room, where a teenage boy sits back in his futon playing the second Jak and Daxter.  
  
"Go away, Kylie!" Xander shouts back as Kylie walks in his room, untying one of her ribbons that was in her short hair.  
  
"Mom said that it was time for bed!" Kylie whines as she stands in front of the TV set. Xander stands up and looks the blue eyed girl in the eyes. Before anything could be said the television starts to flicker and fuzz begins to show up. "Does that happen often?" Xander shakes his head no as a light flashes and the 10-year-old and 16-year-old disappear along with the light.  
  
The two fall through the air and land on the metal ground, completely unaware of their surroundings. "Where are we?" Xander asks as he slowly sits up, a red armored leg stands in front of him. He slowly looks up at Krimzon Guards that were surrounding him and his unconscious little sister. "Kylie. Wake up, we have to run."  
  
He shakes the girl who slowly starts to wake up. "Yeah, take your time. While I sit here and get shot to next week."  
  
"Who...What are you?" Erol asks as he studies them quietly. "You're far too short to be an elf. What the hell are you?" He picks Xander up by the neck so that he can look Xander into my bright hazel eyes.   
  
"Xander?" Kylie asks as she looks up at the scene being made. "Ahhh! Where are we? I'm shorter than usual!" Xander stifles a laugh; people start running in one direction as a hovering car makes its way through the city at a high speeds.  
  
"Help! Someone save us!" The people shout as a familiar looking person speeds towards us.   
  
"Hey, help! Please help!" Xander shouts as the Zoomer's passenger takes out a Scatter Gun. Xander smiles at Erol before the Krimzon Guard drops him and runs off with some thing else with him. "See, we're okay Kylie." Xander looks at the Krimzon Guards who carry away his little sister. "Hey, what the hell you wimps?! I was the one you had your arm around!"  
  
The hover car stops right next to Xander, the small orange ottsel looks at Xander with the over sized gun in his hands. "I didn't know Erol was into kids," Daxter jokes as Jak looks into Xander's face which is filled with anger.  
  
"Don't joke about that, Dax. The weird kid is getting pissed off." Jak warns the ottsel as he puts away his gun and studies him. "You're not from around here, are ya?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Xander answer as Jak gets off his Zoomer.   
  
"You can use this one, see ya around." He says before running off. Xander stare quietly at the Zoomer as he slowly get on.  
  
"HELP!" Xander shouts as he speeds through the city at an incredibly high speed. The cold wind stinging his face as he tries not to crash into anything. Sadly, no one told him about dead ends.  
  
"What was that?" Torn asks Jak as they here a loud crash from outside. Jak begins to leave when Tess walks in front of him.  
  
"I'll check it out, The Shadow wants to meet you." The blond says as Daxter jumps from Jak's shoulder to hers.  
  
"And I'll go with you. You need a dashing hero to protect you." Daxter says protectively as they make their way outside. Tess examines the crash zone.  
  
"Ow." Xander says as he lays in the rumble of the Zoomer. Tess and Daxter stare at him as he looks at them, crossed-eyed. "Looky, it's a beaver." Tess laughs as Daxter glares at the strange being that he and Jak saved not long ago. Tess carries in the shorter, smaller, unconscious person.  
  
"Look familiar, Jak." Daxter says as Torn lifts Xander's sleeping form on a cot. The Shadow looks questioningly at the boy.  
  
"What is it?" Torn asks as Tess looks at how banged up he was and runs off to get bandages. the Shadow brings out a strange looking plant.  
  
"This is supposed to wake up anyone but I don't know what the effect will be on his species." The Shadow states as he waves the plant in front of Xander's nose.  
  
"Holy shit! What's that smell?!" Xander says gagging on the smell's after taste. "The taste is in my mouth." Everyone stares at the strange life form.  
  
"Wel-come-to-Ha-ven-Ci-ty," The Shadow greets as Xander just stares at like him like he's an idiot.  
  
"I understand English, dumbass." Xander snaps as he sits up and stares at everyone. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"The underground," Torn answers as Xander jumps up.  
  
"My little sister! Where the hell did that bastard go?!" The teenager shouts as Tess walks in with bandages.   
  
"Here you go," she says taking off Xander's shirt and bandaging up his wounds.   
  
"Where are you from? What species are you?" The Shadow asks with anticipation as he sits across from the boy.  
  
"My name is Alexander Erwin, or Xander for short. I'm from the planet Earth, or to be more specific Orange County, California. And I'm a Homo sapien, or human." Xander explain as The Shadow pokes him with a stick. "And if ya poke me with that stick one more time, I'll shove it up youse ass!" Daxter laughs at his way of handling things as he stand up and start to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jak asks as Xander starts to leave with Jak's Vulcan Fury. Xander glares at him as he pushes past him.  
  
"I'm going to save my little sister. Praxis got his grimy hands on her and if he does anything to her, I havta make sure he'll regret it." Xander says as he leaves.  
  
"Jak, I want you to go with the boy. I don't think he knows how hard it'll be and give him this." The Shadow says giving the blond and green haired elf a cloak. "It'll help in public places."  
  
"Let's ride, big boy!" Daxter shouts as they join the spunky human teenager.   
  
"Here you go," Jak says tossing Xander the cloak and hopping into a two person Zoomer and lifts into the air. Daxter sits on Xander's lap as Xander puts the cloak on him.   
  
"Buckle up!" Daxter shouts as Jak zooms off towards Praxis's place. Xander looks at the tall building with a smile growing on his face, thinking of what he would do to the bad guy when he got to him.  
  
-Inside Praxis's Castle-  
  
"What is it?" Praxis asks studying Kylie who stands in the throne room not paying attention to anyone.  
  
"We don't know, she won't answer any questions." A scientist answers Kylie glares at Praxis with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"What are you, girl?" Praxis asks angrily as he grabs Kylie's wrist and lifts her off the ground. Kylie sticks her tongue out at him as Ashelin and Erol walk in followed by a dozen Krimzon Guards.  
  
"We got the boy," Erol lies as Kylie's eyes go wide in shock as they drag in a covered person.  
  
"Xander! Don't hurt him! I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt him!" Kylie cries as Praxis smiles and she explains all his questions.  
  
"Thank you very much, little girl." Praxis says with a smile as he drops Kylie and the Krimzon Guard stands up. "That'll be enough, thank you. Find the girl's brother!"  
  
"Right away, Baron." Al the guards say in unison walking off to find Xander.  
  
"You lied! What are you going to do with Xander?!" Kylie asks as Praxis throws her in a cage and lifts it off the ground.  
  
"You'll find out," Praxis says leaving the room followed by Ashelin and Erol.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Looks like you're a wanted man," Daxter says as Xander and Jak watch the whole thing from the roof. Xander glares at the orange ottsel before hitting him in the face.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get Kylie back I don't care." Xander says as Jak shakes his head and they prepare to leave.  
  
"It's nice you feel that way." Someone says from behind them as they all turn around to see Praxis, Erol, Ashelin, and a dozen Krimzon Guards standing there. They all three get into defensive mode as they look at their enemies.  
  
"You're going down," Xander says as Praxis walks forward towards him.  
  
"But I was going to let your sister go. Although I might have grown fond of her, I'd rather have you. So here's the deal: you give up yourself and I'll send your sister and these other two safety away." Praxis says as Jak looks at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"And if I say no?" Xander asks as Praxis gets right in his face.  
  
"I'll make your sister know that you left her to die," Praxis whispers in the human's ear. Daxter shakes his head as the Krimzon Guards and Jak watch Xander drop his weapon. A scientist walks up with a blindfolded and tied Kylie struggling in his arms.  
  
"Take care of her," Xander says as Jak grabs Kylie and watches his other human friend walk off with the enemy. Not before catching a wink from Ashelin.  
  
"You let him go! Voluntarily! You're supposed to be the hero!" The Shadow shouts as Tess comforts the crying Kylie.  
  
"Ashelin will keep us updated on what's happening," Jak assures them as Torn and Ashelin walk in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kylie asks angrily looking at the Krimzon Guard.  
  
"She put herself on the line for coming here to tell us straight to our faces." Torn explains as even Ashelin's face was darker than usual.  
  
"Jak, you remember the dark eco experiments? It turns out that humans react stronger and faster towards it." Ashelin explains as everyone looks at her.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Kylie asks as she tries to read Ashelin's face.  
  
"I'm trying to say, is if we don't act fast. Praxis is going to have a powerful ally on his side." Ashelin answers.  
  
"At least, Dark Jak will get a playmate." Daxter says as they all glare at him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How's the experiment faring?" Praxis asks as he approaches a huddled group of scientists. The group of scientists circle around the same machine that was used on Jak for these types of experiments but instead of Jak it was Xander.   
  
"Better results than we could ever hope for. A being made entirely of dark eco. He will crush the metal heads." A scientist says over Xander's screams.  
  
"Good," Praxis cooed.  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Shadow

I do not own Jak and Daxter or any characters associated to any video games but I do own Xander, Kylie, and Shadow(not Samos/The Shadow just Shadow.)  
  
Chapter 2: Shadow, The Tormented Soul(shut up, if you don't like it you try coming up with titles. it's hard)  
  
  
  
"Praxis is going down," Kylie hisses as the trio made of an elf, ottsel, and a newly found species called a human make their way through Haven City. The Shadow had given the young human girl a cloak to hide her identity.   
  
"A vengeful little monster, even the hero is on vengeful streak, and the sidekick is the only sane one." Daxter says sitting on Jak's shoulder.  
  
"Don't forget the sidekick's a total pervert," Jak jokes as a gun barrel is held up to their heads. Jak weakly smiles at the Krimzon Guard standing in their way.  
  
"I guess I don't have to say it," Erol says as Jak smirks a little and takes out his ScatterGun. He hits the leader of Krimzon Guard in the face with the barrel and shoots the other six, sending them flying through the air. Erol gets up and rushes at the elf he had tormented for two years. The Krimzon Guard knocks his weapon out his hands and punches him in the face. Jak kicks him off and delivers a tornado of endless kicks.  
  
"Go Jak!" Kylies shouts happily as she and Daxter watch Erol and Jak roll, fighting, on the ground.  
  
"Having fun?" Someone asks as everyone directs their attention to where the voice came from. A person wearing a black cloak watches. amused by the mess.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Erol asks as the person laughs, a black hood covering his face.  
  
"Idiot, you're supposed to meet with Jabba the Hut, not have playtime with your little girlfriend. Although, I see why you might be attracted with him." The person says with a joking tone. Jak and Erol glare at the mysterious person. "Oh, come on. You both are in a rather compromising position." Daxter and Kylie snicker as Jak kicks Erol off of him for the second time.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Erol snaps as the person stands up and looks down at them.  
  
"Heh. I hate people who are impatient. Well, I have a meeting to go to. See ya will I kill ya." The person says disappearing into dark eco.  
  
"Who was your friend?" Jak asks Erol who glares at him and than looks away.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Praxis hasn't let me be a part of any of any of the experiments since you." Erol says as he leaves with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Are we sure him and Torn aren't related?" Jak asks as Daxter returns to his place on Jak's shoulder. "Let's go break up a party." He steals a two-person Zoomer, Kylie quietly climbs in and sits next to the elf.  
  
  
  
-Hip Hog Heaven-  
  
  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Shadow." Krew says as the cloaked person stands at the bar next to Tess.  
  
"It's not my plan. I'm only the delivery boy, tubby." Shadow says walking over to the hovering overweight crime lord.  
  
"You know, I do need a new recruit. If you'd like I'd reward handsomely," Krew says hovering behind Praxis's new whipping boy, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I do only what my creator wants. And like hell I would ever voluntarily become the lackey of a floating chunk of fat!" Shadow shouts sending a wave of dark eco through the air, sending Krew and Tess crashing to the wall. "You imbecile, I'll kill you!" Shadow uses dark eco to lift the large mass of the ground.  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret," Krew pleads as the hood falls off Shadow's face revealing a bright purple eye and a face covered in dark eco. "What are you?"  
  
"Regret? I don't believe I would regret killing a useless waste of space, heavy load." Shadow says as his arm morphs into a sword. Tess hides behind the counter trying to keep from getting hit by the dark eco flying through the air.  
  
"What did the Baron do?" Krew asks in horror as dark eco replaces tears on his face and falls to the ground.  
  
"He made a monster! I'm a monster! And monsters kill!" Shadow shouts as, preparing to kill the rather annoying crime lord.  
  
"You always do what your told. Why waste your energy killing Krew, when you can kill some many others, including those who did this to you." Someone says behind the tortured dark eco experiment. Shadow falls to his knees, staring down at his pulsating purple and black talons. "And who made you into a monster?"  
  
"Praxis," Shadow hisses the person leads his head up to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Preciously," the person says as Shadow and him vanish. Tess emerges from behind the counter and starts to escape from the Hip Hog Heaven.  
  
"I have to tell Torn," Tess says under her breathe running out the front down into Jak's arms. "Jak! You missed the meeting!"  
  
"What happened in there?" Jak asks as Kylie looks in and sees Krew hovering around.  
  
"Can we hurry and go? I think he might eat me," Kylie says as Krew spots the four of them but doesn't try to approach them.  
  
"There's no time, the metal heads have a new ally called Shadow. He's completely made of dark eco, I guess the Baron's getting a little more sadistic." Tess explains as she kisses Daxter on the forehead and runs off.  
  
-Intermission- Why? Just cuz I can.  
  
-Featured Bios-  
  
Xander Brooks  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Personality: The typical protective older brother. Also hard core gamer. He gave up his freedom for his younger sister and is currently in a torture session with Praxis.  
  
Current Location: In Praxis's prison getting experimented on.  
  
Kylie Brooks  
  
Age: 10  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Hair Color: Blond  
  
Personality: Doesn't like games and hates to be overpowered. Shy but when she doesn't like something she blows up in your face. Loves her older brother and likes Daxter as a pet.  
  
Current Location: In Haven City, trying to get to her brother.  
  
Commentary: I have an obsession with writing profiles for the characters I create so I write bios for them.  
  
-End of Intermission-  
  
Headquarters of the Metal Heads  
  
"The Baron has created you against your will, a tool for his own dark plans. A tool that can manipulate dark eco, he hardly considered what you wanted and to think Jak is even in your way to get your revenge perhaps even stop you. But I can help you become stronger, the power you and I can achieve is unlimitless. But I won't do anything you don't want," the leader of the metal heads says as Shadow smiles and kneels to him.  
  
"I will do anything to destroy Praxis and any who are with him," Shadow says as the metal head leader smiles at him.  
  
"Prefect, allow me to have complete control." The leader says as Shadow looks up at him as they stand in front of the Temple of Mar.  
  
"Control of what?" Shadow asks unknowing admitting his innocence and lack of the world. The leader just smiles at him as a dark light surrounds Shadow.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^__^ Can ya guess what the leader of the metal heads is asking for control of? And because I'm nosey, who's your favorite character that I created? Next intermission profile will be Shadow, cause he's so cool. I like that character best(he's based on my favorite manga character.) 


	3. A Call For War

GT: I'm back(uncomfortable pause) and ready to type. I haven't updated none of my fics so I decided that I'm just going to work at one at a time. First one is...this one!!!! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and on with the show.  
  
Chapter 3: A Call for War  
  
"Praxis, the metal head army is advancing. We have to declare war or we'll be destroyed." Ashelin says as she and her father discuss plans.  
  
"I have a meeting to attend, Ashelin. I'll bring up your concerns," Praxis says walking away from her to meet with the metal head leader.  
  
-At the meeting-  
  
"What took so long?" The leader asks lazily sitting in Praxis's throne. The similar dark eco form that he had created a little while ago.  
  
"Did you get a plastic surgery?" Praxis asks, causing Shadow to laugh at him his voice slowly becoming distorted.  
  
"It seems you experiment was rather manipulable. Sad, isn't it? None of your experiments want anything to do with you, with the exception of blaming you for their pain and get their revenge. One going to the resistance and the other becoming a puppet to which you don't hold the strings." Shadow says mockingly standing up and walking over to the dazed Praxis. "The only question left is wether or not anyone will come to rescure you. Although, I strongly doubt it. It'll be nice to get know you while you're being tortured." Praxis get dragged away by metal head troops leaving Shadow alone in the throne room. "Now, the metal heads have full control of this worthless city!"  
  
-The Underground-  
  
"The metal heads have begun to move into the city, soon they'll have full control." Kor explains as Jak snuffs a laugh.  
  
"Where's Praxis? Hiding under throne?" Jak jokes as the door opens and Ashlein and Erol walk in. "Why'd you bring him here?"  
  
"Is he a Torn wannabe?" Daxter jokes as Torn glares at the orange ottsel.  
  
"Praxis has been thrown in jail. It turns out his newest creation didn't have a good choice in allies." Erol explains as Kylie remembers her older brother.  
  
"When are we going to save Xander?" She asks as she parts from Tess's mother like grip. Jak and the others look down at the small human girl who stood in front of them with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Jak says with a smile as Daxter climbs on Kylie's shoulder .  
  
"Don't worry, Jak needs another excuse to kill Praxis." Daxter says with a saraistic tone in his voice. Kylie giggles as they follow Jak to the surface which is covered by many metal heads, people running by being chased by metal heads.  
  
  
  
-Intermission- (little chibi anime characters doing a dance)  
  
-Featured Bio-  
  
Shadow (Yea!!!!! ^_^)  
  
Age: ?  
  
Eye Color: Purple  
  
Hair Color: ?  
  
Personality: Shadow is the latest dark eco experiment. Unlike Jak, he is in his dark eco consantly. Can maniulpate dark eco and is emotionally(and mentally) damaged. The only thing he and Jak have in common is that they both hate Praxis, only he joins the metal heads instead of the underground. Has one eye because the dark eco was injected into his right eye.(when in his dark eco form his right eye is open and when in regular form his left eye is open) Is used as a tool for the metal head army, but he doesn't see it that way.  
  
-End of Intermission-   
  
"Like chickens with their heads cut off," a fimilar but distorted voice says as Jak turns around to see Shadow sitting there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Do ya even know what chickens are?" Kylie snaps as Shadow laughs at the small girl and then snaps towards the group.  
  
"This is between Jak and I, go play with some dollies." Shadow says smugly as Kylie gets a shocked look in her face and smiles up at the confused person.  
  
"You and I, huh? What ya gotta death wish?" Jak asks as Shadow jumps off the roof and lands, softly, in front of the elf with a sword as an arm.  
  
"Too bad, you're too cocky. Are you always sure you'll win?" Shadow asks as they circle each, Jak taking out his Vulcan.  
  
"Techonlogy vs. dark eco, I'd say I've got a pretty good chance in winning." Jak says as Shadow just laughs and charges at him at full speed.  
  
GT: Do ya have a clue as in who Shadow really is? All will be revealed on the last chapter of still-haven't-come-up with-a-title-yet. Shadow still rocks!!!!! 


	4. Jak vs Shadow

GT: This is the last chapter of the fic I worked really hard on. Please bear with me if ya don't like the ending. This chapter also contains spoilers for Jak II.  
  
Chapter 4: Jak vs. Shadow  
  
Shadow charges at Jak his purple eye burning with rage. "What's your problem?" Jak asks as he dodges Shadow's weapon, which slightly skims his skin. Shadow just glares at him as Jak shoots his gun at him, which blows Shadow up.  
  
"That was easy," Daxter laughs as they start to walk away. Kylie looks back at the remains of Shadow which slowly begin to take his shape again.  
  
"If you believe that a worthless gun killed me, you're sadly mistaken. Praxis made me invincible to harm. You can never defeat me, the metal heads will rule this city and I will get my revenge on Praxis for what he did to me." Shadow says angrily as Kylie notices his eye change from a familiar hazel to a cold purple.  
  
"Enough talk, freak." Jak says as they both charge at each other, both leaving behind any weapons. Jak performs a spin kick, which Shadow easily dodges while delivering a powerful right hook to Jak's jaw and Jak retaliates with a kick in the face. Shadow jumps into the air, sending a wave of dark eco towards Jak (Big Mistake). Jak changes into Dark Jak and charges at the metal head's puppet who had just got on the ground.  
  
He grabs Shadow, throwing him to the ground. He prepares to kill the naive experiment but someone steps in his path. "No! I won't let you kill him!" Kylie shouts hands stretched out to her sides. Dark Jak changes back into Jak, who stares into Kylie's hazel eyes.  
  
"Why'd you get in my way?!" Jak asks as Shadow rises in back of the girl, taking her as his captive.  
  
"Too bad she saved me. Now you're all going to die." Shadow says happily as Kylie's arms wrap around him.  
  
"I'm glad, you're alright. I was really worried," Kylie says calmly, hugging the enemy.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Shadow says as Jak and Daxter realize what what only Kylie saw.  
  
"Xander? You're, well...um, did ya go through puberty?" Daxter asks as Shadow throws Daxter and Kylie to the ground.  
  
"No! I'm Shadow! Not Xander! That's what he said!" He screams falling to his knees, dark eco running down his face instead of the normal salty, clear tears. Jak walks over to help him up but is blown back by an electric wave.  
  
"Don't worry you're little head, they're just trying to confuse you. He's trying to rescue the Baron, he wants to return you to Praxis." Someone says from behind the broken teenager. Jak looks at Xander's fragile, torn form and than at the metal head leader, Kor. "Do you really want Praxis to perform more experiments on you?"  
  
"Kor? You're the leader of the metal heads?" Jak asks, noticing the gathering of dark eco behind Shadow.  
  
"And you're Mar's heir, so I guess the surprises are over for today." Kor snaps as he puts his hand on Shadow's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. "Jak is your enemy. He wants you dead. Go, do what he wants to do to you."  
  
"No! I won't let you kill me!" Shadow shouts charging at Jak but is sideswiped by Torn.  
  
"Its you and me," Torn shouts, giving Jak some time to regroup. Shadow quickly knocks down the leader of The Underground, preparing for the last, fatal attack.  
  
"hey, dumbass! Why don't you fight someone challenging? Like Daxter," Jak shouts attracting the attacker which still reminded him of the human he once saved.  
  
"I liked you better mute," Shadow says charging once again at the elf and the ottsel.  
  
"Jak! Run! The psycho is running at us...with a big pointy stick." Daxter screams hugging his friend's head.  
  
"Ya know, I've always wondered what fried rat tastes like," Shadow says with a smile as he stops before the sword could emerge itself into Jak's skin.  
  
"Xander! I know you don't wanna do this. Mommy's probably worried, let's go home. I don't wanna go home alone, so that means you have to come too. I wanna watch you play your stupid video games and get you angry. Please, don't hurt 'em." Kylie says as Shadow looks at her as she starts crying.  
  
"Kylie?" Shadow asks as he slowly changes back into Xander. Although, his hair was a light shade of purple and his right eye was completely inactive. Jak smiles at the touching reunion than at Kor, who had seemingly disappeared.  
  
-Samos's Hut-  
  
"How are we going to get home?" Kylie asks as Jak and Xander talk as if they were brothers. Xander looks over at his little sister and then at Jak and Daxter.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get you home," Xander says with a smile on his face as he looks at his little sister's semi-confused face.  
  
"What do you mean, what about you?" Kylie asks as he looks at his younger sister sheepishly.  
  
"I'm different now, Kylie. And if we go back to our world and someone discovers that, it'll be like living in Praxis's prison. Only cleaner, better smelling, and really, really bright. I don't that to happen to me, at least when I'm here. I don't havta be experimented on 24/7 and even though I might have to face perilous dangers and running away from the bad guys all the time, it'll be better. Ya know, it's what I've always wanted. And now I got it, but you have to go. Understand?" Xander says as his right eye opens and he changes into Shadow.  
  
"Great, another sidekick." Daxter says, making Kylie laugh as a light starts to surround her.  
  
"Tell Mom I love her and I'll come back. When I'm ready," Shadow says happily, kissing his sister on the forehead before she vanishes in a bright light. Shadow returns back to Xander, a red scarf covering his right eye.  
  
"Boy, that filled the sappiness quota of the year." Daxter jokes, hitting Xander on the back apparently striking a nerve in the boy.  
  
"Well, you have no room to talk ya overgrown rat!" Xander says, Daxter turns towards him angrily.  
  
"You're just a snotty, little street punk. A failed experiment because even an ottsel was smarter then you!" Daxter says as the two start arguing.  
  
"And that ottsel was sure as hell, not you!" Xander snaps as Jak watches the two of them fight.  
  
"I'm not even going to try and bring up Kor and the metal heads right now." Jak says watching his two sidekicks fight each other.  
  
-End-  
  
GT: I might do a sequel, so keep a lookout for that. But right now, I have other stories I wanna work on. I hoped you liked it. I know I did. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ 


End file.
